The Sky's Legacy: Fallen
by Erin Winterlynn Snow
Summary: What if some one told you, just two cats had destroyed SkyClan? Meet Deathkit and Nightkit. Born into SkyClan, they are convinced they are normal cats. (Or as normal as you can be when you're like Deathkit.) Until one day, they hear a mysterious prophecy... Two cats. One prophecy. The end starts here. (Original name: SkyClan: Fallen) (I swear it gets better after second chapter.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue (Or whatever you call something that happened later but is the first glimpse of a story.)**

**Author's note: Hey guys. This is my first fanfic. The details may not be accurate, because I haven't finished the whole series yet. But there isn't much about SkyClan, anyway. This is the true story of why SkyClan left, and horrible secrets about the birth of SkyClan. Sorry to anyone who feels insulted because of it. :) **

***This fanfiction is officially disclaimed. ***

The gray and white tom followed his leader up the last slope to Mothermouth. The old tom padded forward, his black pelt blending in with the cold shadows. From here, the medicine cat led the way. He felt his way through the lightless tunnel, and into the wide-open caravan.

A silvery shaft of moonlight shone from an opening on the ceiling, and Moonstone glowed with its eerie light. Nightpelt padded over and took his place beside the stone. He touched his nose to the silvery rock, and closed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

Nightpelt jolted awake. He was still in the cave. A black she-cat circled him. Her left eye gleamed a luminescent amber, brighter than the sun. Her right eye was scarred, giving her a lethal look.

Nightpelt raised himself to his feet. "My...my name is Nightpelt." he said." I'm the leader of ShadowClan. And I'm here to receive my nine lives."

The cat gave a dismissive flick of her tail. "I know who you are. And I know you'll never be the leader of ShadowClan."

"Who are you?"

The she-cat hissed at him in irritation. "It's none of your business."

A dark-brown tom materialized from the shadows. "Raggedstar!" Nightpelt gasped. "Who is she?"

Raggedstar ignored him. "Deathblossom!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

She arched her back, fur bristling menacingly. "I can go anywhere I please." Her claws slid out. "Tell this cat he will never be leader!" she spat.

Raggedstar shook his head. "I know you have had your qualms over Nightstar, but-"

Deathblossom cut him off. "That is not what matters. Have you forgotten the prophecy? Have you forgotten the harm Nightstar caused?"

"But the prophecy is over!" Raggedstar protested.

"Have you learned nothing?" Her tail lashed angrily. "Prophecies never end. The life of the world is a cycle. It will only happen again. This cat can never have nine lives. He will never be blessed." She padded off into the darkness. "There will never be another leader named Nightstar!" she spat over her shoulder, and disappeared.

Nightpelt looked around in shook. "What was that all about?" he rasped.

Raggedstar shook off the question. "You must never tell anyone what has happened today."

"I know the leader ceremony is secret, but-"

"No." Raggedstar cut him off. "It's not that. You must never tell anyone what you heard. it is danger to the Clans. Our Clans have been lucky." He sighed. "She is right. The Prophecy has not ended." he shook his head clear. "I'm sorry, Nightpelt," He looked at him apologetically. "She is right. There can never be another Nightstar, blessed by StarClan."

"But what of my Clan? They would think we are cursed."

"We all are." Raggedstar's tail drooped. "We are all cursed."

Nightpelt shook his head in surprise. "But-"

Raggedstar looked at him, fire returning into his eyes. "Go back. Tell your Clan you have been blessed."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Nightpelt. There can never be another Nightstar."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, dear reader! Sorry about being late. Please, please leave comments. Be mean, I don't care. This chapter is not that good, but I hope you like it! :)**

***This fanfiction is officially disclaimed.**

Chapter One

The screams woke Nightkit up. No, not screams. More like whimpers of pain.

He groaned and turned over in his mother's warmth. Redshadow wiggled about to make herself more comfortable. He shifted again, trying to cover his ears with his paws.

"Stop moving." Timberkit's back left paw started kicking him in the muzzle. "You're squashing me!"

"Yeah!" Silverkit batted his ear with her tail. "Some cats are trying to _sleep_ here!"

"How can you sleep with all the screaming?" Nightkit sat up and glared at them. "It sounds like all the Clans are yelling, StarClan and the Ancient Clans included!"

Redshadow raised her head and blinked at him blearily. "Nightkit?" She yawned and turned over. Silverkit, Timberkit and Robinkit tumbled over, grumbling again.

"Mom!" Silverkit complained.

Redshadow shook her head. "Sorry dear. Go back to sleep." Her eyes closed and she fell asleep again.

"Timberkit?" Nightkit shook the dark brown tom. His tail flicked him in the face.

"Quit bothering me. I need more than two hours of sleep, you know."

"Redshadow?" he tried his mother next, but she just pushed him away with one paw.

"Go back to sleep." she whispered.

"Fine." He padded out the nursery, carefully avoiding sleeping cats. The wind whipped his fur and stung his eyes. He shivered; his fur was only kit-soft, and not nearly thick enough.

This was the first time Nightkit was out of the nursery, but he had heard the queens talking about the camp and how much they missed this and that. He had thought it was annoying, but now he was pleased. At least he wouldn't be utterly lost.

But even all the nursery tales in the world could not have prepared him for the sight in front of his eyes. Sure he could see the medecine cat's den, but it seemed more than a million badger-lengths away. The distance between the nursery and the medecine den seemed enormous and, face it, impossible for a tiny kit.

He swallowed, looked down at his paws and almost lost his breakfast. The forest floor seemed even father away then the medecine den. He knew SkyClan lived in trees, but he hadn't expected trees to be so…. tall. The very floor his was standing on was woven with branches and leaves, and all the different dens was all on different levels, so you would have to jump up and down to get around the camp. It seemed totally bizzaire, like greem moons hanging on a brown sky. He didn't really think it would be possible for warriors to get around, not to mention a tiny kit.

He glanced back at the den. But he had to try. He took a deep breath amd crouched down to pounce. He launched himself into the air.

His paws flailed and he thought for a moment he was falling, he was going to die, and he would never see his mother again and-

His paws fit solid ground, and he let out a sigh of shocked relief. He had thought he was going to die. He padded all the way to the end and scrambled over the edge and again.

When he finally got to the medecine den, he was utterly exhausted, but proud. Ha! He had beaten Timberkit!

Then he remebered the reason he had even come to the den and he dashed inside. "Ashwing! Ashwing!" he called.

The gray tabby padded out, holding a mouthful of herbs. He put them down. "Nightkit? What in the name of StarClan-?"

His voiced changed suddenly. "_Night. Star._" He rasped. "_Fear it. Fear the Night._"

"Wha…what?" NIghtkit backed up. Ashwing lowered his head and stared at him glassily, his hot breath blasting him in the face.

"_The Clans are cursed. The Night will lead us to our doom. Darkness will take over._"

"Ashwing? Are you okay?" NIghtkit scrambled back, frightened. His back paws hit thin air. There was nowhere else to go.

"Nightkit?" Ashwing blinked a few times, and sat back up. He shook his head disapprovingly. "What are you doing here? Wouldn't Redshadow be worried?'

"Ashwing? What was that?"

"What was what?" Ashwing shook his head, exasperated. "Look, if you're going to be annoying, I have to go. We need more goldenrod. Cloudclaw's shoulder wound hasn't healed from the battle with ShadowClan yet."

"Uh-" Nightkit decided it could wait. "Ashwing, I think Creampelt needs your help."

"Why didn't you say so?" He pushed the herbs he had put down farther into the den, and set off briskly for the nursery. Nighkit scrambled after him.

Creampelt's soft whimpers had grown into full-grown scream now. Ashwing hurried into the den. Nightkit followed. On the way in, Nightkit bumped straight into Timberkit.

"Nightkit! What are you doing here?" Timberkit exclaimed.

He grinned, and purred; despite he had been thrown to the ground. "Ha! Beat you!"

"Very funny."

Redshadow emerged from the den, carrying Robinkit and Silverkit by their scruffs. "Mom!" Robinkit complained. "I can walk."

She put them down, and they bounced over to where Nightkit and Timberkit were. "You were outside?" Robinkit said admiringly, her large blue eyes gleaming. "You are so lucky!"

Timberkit puffed up his chest. "I know!" He boasted. "It was really high, but I wasn't afraid!"

Nightkit scoffed, and nudged him. "You weren't even outside. I was the one who went outside, not you!"

"Stop yapping like a bunch of wood birds," a tired voice grumbled. A bleary ginger head emerged from the nursery entrance.

Silverkit looked at Eagleclaw quizzically. "That didn't make sense," she mewed.

"I don't care," Eagleclaw lifted herself of the bed of moss. "You're too loud. What's all that racket? You shouldn't even be outside. You're only a moon old!"

"Ashwing's evacuated the den so no one would disturb Creampelt from her kitting," Timberkit answered.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" the ginger she-cat scrabbled out of the den, stretching stiffly.

Robinkit shrugged. "Ashwing said you weren't disturbing any one, because you sleep like you've been knocked out, so he let you stay."

Nightkit spoke up. "How is Creampelt doing?"

"She's fine." Redshadow bounded out of the den and laid down a small package in front of Eagleclaw. "Eagleclaw, you're up!" She pushed the bundle towards her. "Bite through the sacking and start licking the kit backwards to keep her warm. I'm going to go help Ashwing." She slipped back inside.

Eagleclaw crouched down and nipped at the package. "This is harder than it looks." she muttered. The kits crowded around. Her teeth managed to work their way through the slimy membrane.

"Eww," Silverkit muttered to Nightkit.

"_Eww_ is right," he agreed.

Eagleclaw dragged the tiny she-cat out of the bag and began licking her. Redshadow pushed out another kit.

"Here," she pushed it at the nearest kit, who happened to be Nightkit. "Do what Eagleclaw did." She disappeared into the leaves.

Nightkit set to work. The skin was tough and slimy and stuck to his teeth. It was also incredibly slippery, and his teeth glanced off every time he tried. It didn't help that it was almost the same size as him.

He continued scraping his teeth along the slimy surface, hoping to catch a nick on it. No luck. He tried in vain to scrabble a hole in it with his claws.

"Let me help," Eagleclaw reached over and helped him hold it steady while he sank his teeth into it. He glanced around, guiltily relieved when he saw he siblings were having trouble too. He pulled his teeth down, ripping an opening in the membrane. A tiny cat tumbled out, almost falling on him. Her pelt was yellow and black, striped like a tiger's pelt.. A scar ran across her face, starting from the top of her face and ending slightly above her muzzle, crossing straight through her eye. He licked her vigorously, trying to wake her.

Come on, come on….

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," he muttered. His tongue wet her fur.

She was as cold as ice.

"Eagleclaw? Little help here?" Nightkit called.

The queen padded over carrying a tiny kit by its scruff. "What is it?" she asked, putting it down.

"Is that kit…. dead?"

"Nonsense!" Eagleclaw reached over and turned over the kit, and licked it harshly. She looked up, a horrified light dawning in here eyes. "She's…. she's…. dead"

Ashwing padded out of the nursery, carrying a kit. "Who's dead?"

Eagleclaw pointed a paw at it, like she couldn't stand to see it. "Creampelt's kit. It's dead."

"What about the rest?" he asked calmly. Timberkit dragged a large black and white tom over.

"This one's alive, at least." He mewed cheerfully.

Ashwing put down his kit. She was a blue-gray she-cat, with a white muzzle. "Good work, Timberkit." He said. Timberkit puffed up his chest in pride.

Eager to please, Robinkit darted forward. "Mine too! Mine is alive!" This time it was a tom, with snowy fur like his mother.

Ashwing surveyed him calmly. "We should bring them to Creampelt. And the dead one too."

Timberkit picked the tom, even though he was only slightly larger than it. Robinkit tried to drag her kit along, but it kept kicking her. She ended up half- carrying it by its scruff, and half-dragging it. Nightkit tried to get his teeth around the body, but since she was dead, he didn't think it would matter if dragged her.

They headed into the nursery. Creampelt was lying in a corner, looking tired but happy. Ashwing, Timberkit and Robinkit brought their kits to show her, but Nightkit stayed behind, embarrassed to have her dead kit.

Creampelt smiled. "I could have sworn there were four," she told Ashwing. "Where's the other one? Is something wrong?"

Redshadow nudged Nightkit. "Go on," she whispered.

Nightkit dragged the body forward. "I'm sorry, Creampelt," he said. "She's dead."

Creampelt gave a cry of dismay and started licking the three newborn kits so hard they squirmed. "You won't die too," she muttered. "I'll protect you."

"I'm so sorry, Creampelt," Nightkit said again. He set down the kit in front of her.

Creampelt didn't seem to hear. "I'll protect you with my life. You can't die."

A tail flicked into his nose. "Hey!" He mewed. "Stop that, Silverkit!"

Silverkit glanced at him, puzzled. "Stop what? I didn't do anything? Besides, I'm nowhere near you!"

She was right. Nightkit glanced around. No one was nearby. Then were all crowded around Creampelt. He glanced at the dead kit again. Was it possible-?

The kit swiped his nose with her tail again. She wasn't dead after all.

"Redshadow! Creampelt!" he yowled. "She's not dead?"

"Who's not dead?" Redshadow asked absently.

"The kit! She's not dead!"

"What?" Creampelt perked up. She reached over and grabbed the kit. She peered at it, raising it in front of her eyes. "It's not dead." She said, amazed. "It's not dead."

Ashwing shook his head. "I don't understand," he mewed. "She should be dead." He was smiling, though. "Not that I mind, of course."

Nightkit grinned. She wasn't dead after all. Everything was all right again.

Then Creampelt decided to scream. "Her eye! It's open!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi guys. Sorry, but because of my other ongoing fanfictions and my utter uselessness at writing, updates are not going to be frquent. Once a month maybe. That gives me half a month to write one of the two of my fanfics. Review, and enjoy!**

_She could hear voices._

_You're one of us, they wailed. You belong to us!_

_Paws tried to grab her. She let out a small yelp. She was going to die, she was going to stay here forever, and never leave, and never ever see the bright lights that was the world. She closed her eyes, and began to melt back into shadows. _

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead."

_Her eyes flew open. The tendrils of the shadow cats scrambled at her fur. An image of a black-pelted tom floated in front of her eyes. He was licking a she-cat furiously, her body limp. _

_Wait. Wasn't that her?_

_As the black tom licked her fur counter wise, she could feel herself solidifying, her body turning into flesh. _

_No, they cawed, voice distorted. Come back! No! Shadow paws hooked at her fur. She shook them loose, clawing for the light._

She gasped and opened her eyes.

"Her eye! It's open!" Her mother's voice.

She was dropped roughly to the ground. Mothers are supposed to be nice and gentle, remember?

A small wet nose nudged her. Bright eyes stared at her, huge and greener than the forest. It was the black pelted tom who had saved her. She groaned and rolled over. The black kit leapt back in shock.

A large gray tabby tom padded over and poked at her. "I've never heard of this," he muttered. "A cat coming back from the dead. Ridiculous. Eyes opening minutes within birth? That's impossible! How can this be-"

"She's evil!" Her mother's shriek ricocheted around the nursery. She winced, instinctively raising her paws to cover her years.

The tom shook his head. "Evil? Creampelt! She's not evil. She's just-"

"Cursed!" Creampelt screeched. "You were going to say _cursed_, Ashwing! I know it! You have to agree!"

One of the other queens, red-furred one, tried to reassure her. "He wasn't going to say _cursed_. She's not cursed. Just really lucky." She looked around for help. The other queens avoided her gaze.

Creampelt lashed out at the other queen. "Redshadow! Don't lie to me! She's cursed. No cat just comes back from the dead!"

Redshadow sighed, exasperated. "I-" Instead of saying anything, she pushed the tiny kit forward with her paw. "Does she look cursed to you?" she asked.

"Yes!" she shrieked, like someone was torturing her. "Look at her! Scars! Coming back from the dead! Cursed!" She flung out her tail, and shoved her away.

Redshadow just gave up. "Come on," she said gently. "You can sleep in my nest tonight."

"But Mom!" A large brown tom complained. "She's cursed!"

Redshadow shushed him. "This is Timberkit," she said. She gestured at the other kits. "Silverkit's the gray one, Robinkit is the red one, and Nightkit is the black one." At the sound of their names, the other kits bounded over. "Kits, this is-" Redshadow stopped short. "Creampelt," she called. "What's her name?"

Creampelt didn't even bother lifting her head. "Deathkit."

"Death_what_?" Nightkit yelped.

"Creampelt! This is your daughter!" Redshadow cried, finally looking angry.

"No daughter of mine is cursed."

"Could you at least name her something better?" She scrutinized her. "Tigerkit? Stripekit?"

"Her name is Deathkit, and it's not gonna change." Creampelt replied tartly.

Redshadow sighed wearily. "Come on," she said. You must be tired." She padded over to her nest, and curled up. Her kits jumped in around her. Deathkit curled up a bit away from the sleeping family.

She glanced at her siblings and mother, curled up like a happy, _complete_ family. Something she'll never be part of. _Never_. Deathkit rolled over.

For the first time, she felt a deep hatred for her family.

"Deathkit."

Deathkit jumped. Nightkit was sitting above her, peering down at her. His green eyes were wide. "Nightkit!" She had been watching the elders bury her family, way below on the forest floor. A moon after she had been born, Deathkit's entire family had died, from lots of different reasons. Of course, that hadn't helped her reputation. Rumour around the camp was that that cursed kit could kill people.

Which hadn't made her exactly popular.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked her.

"Of what?" _My Clanmates? _She added mentally. _They all want to kill me now._

"Of the height." Nightkit inched away from the edge.

"What? No!" She paused. "Wait. You're afraid of _heights_? Heights, of all things?"  
"Sort of," he admitted. "I've never been a big fan."

"No way!" She leaped easily over the gap between them and landed next to Nightkit. "SkyClan loves heights! We live in freaking _trees_!"

"I know, I know," he sighed. "But why, anyway? Heights are terrifying. And when you fall, you'll fall way, way long, and you'll crack all the bones in your body, and-"

"I get your point," she meowed, walking up and down a branch idly. She jumped down to face him. "But it's in your blood," she said softly. "It's like how RiverClan loves the river, ShadowClan loves the dark, WindClan loves the air, and ThunderClan, well," she considered it. "They love thunder, maybe? But point being, it's natural. You're born into it. It's your natural element!"

"What are you doing with _her_?" Robinkit. They turned. "She's cursed."

Nightkit shrugged. "I don't care. I don't think she's cursed."

"That's what you think-"

" Oh, by StarClan!" Timberkit jumped down next to Robinkit. "I'm starving. If he's coming, he's coming! Redshadow is asking where you are" he said to Nightkit. "Pinetail's caught loads of bluebirds!"

Robinkit purred. "Bluebirds are delicious!"

Silverkit's head popped up. "Grayfeather found an entire hive of honey! He managed to get some out before he got stung to bad."

"Honey!" Timberkit yowled.

"Sweet, delicious honey!" Robinkit squealed.

"I'm not hungry." Nightkit said quietly. "What about you, Deathkit?"

Robkit snorted, "Who asked her?"

"Yeah." Timberkit scowled. "I don't want someone cursed eating the same thing as me."

"Why is she staring at me?" Silverkit asked nervously.

"Deathkit?" Nightkit glanced over at her. She hardly heard him. She was too busy watching the horrifying images flashing in her head. _An eagle. The limp body of a silver-furred kit. A horrible, bloody gash along the side. Mourning Clanmates and family. The elders digging on the forest floor, and then gently lowering the life-less corpse of a she-cat._

Silverkit.

Silverkit scowled. "She's creeping me out. I'm going back for honey." Timberkit and Robinkit followed her.

Deathkit shook off the terrifying visions still floating in her head. "Deathkit?" Nightkit was nudging her. "Are you okay?"

She turned to him. She had to warn him. "Your sister is going to die." she mewed.

Deathkit watched the elders lower Silverkit's body into the ground. A few sunrises ago, she had been carried off by an eagle, caught defenceless. The warriors had managed to free her from its clutches before it flew too far away, but Silverkit had been badly hurt. Her flank had almost been ripped open. Ashwing tried his best, even going to the other Clans, asking for help, although the tension between the Clans were so high. At the end of her life, Silverkit had been too weak to even breathe, suffering almost every second. In the end, Ashwing had given her the deathberries.

"You were right."

"Nightkit!" Deathkit spun around. "There you are!"

He peered at her, eyes cold. "You are cursed, aren't you?"

"WHAT?"

"You cursed my sister, didn't you?" He circled her, keeping her just out of range. "I just don't understand why you cursed my sister. I was the only one nice to you."

"I-" she was utterly confused. Why was he saying that? She had been the one to warn him. He should be grateful she had given him head-ups!

"Don't answer," he said icily. "I know why. It's because you're utterly evil, isn't it?"

Deathkit wanted to tell how utterly ridiculous that sounded. "But-"

He turned his back to her. "I should have known they were all right about you," he said. "They all warned me that you were evil. That you were an ungrateful, selfish, evil-"

Anger boiled up inside Deathkit. Fine. If he wanted to treat her like this, it was his choice. It didn't matter. It was only one more person who hated her with a passion. Just one less friend.

And now, she had none.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I keep forgetting to thank everyone who gave me support, both viewers and reviewers. Especially them.** **I could not have done this without you guys. This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you like it. It's longer because a) I think I'm getting better at talking a lot, and b)I didn't get the writer's block on this one.**

**Btw, Deathkit is a girl. Just wanted to be clear about it. We don't want a gay couple. Right? And also, she doesn't see the future. Only bits of it. More will be revealed…**

**Ps. I'm kind of running out of warrior names, so if you'll lend me some I'll be most grateful. I will give credit for all of them, listing them at the end of the page.**

Nightkit still couldn't believe what had happened. Silverkit was dead. Worst of all, Deathkit had been the one who had killed her. Deathkit, who he thought had been his friend.

He shook his head clear. He didn't need a friend like her. After all, who repays you by killing off your sister? He leaped over the gap. He had never been very glad that they lived in trees. But now, he was too numb by the betrayal to think about it.

But a tiny nagging voice whispered at the back of his head, _maybe it wasn't her fault. She can't change the future right? But you could have warned Silverkit, couldn't you?_

He pushed it away angrily. He had more important things to think about. Namely, the prophecy.

Every since the day Nightkit now liked to call, _when everything started to go wrong_, he had been thinking about it. Ashwing's words had mystic quality to it, but it didn't sound like a StarClan one.

He paused. Wait. How did he know how StarClan prophecy sounded like?

Whatever. _Fear the Night. The Night will lead us to our doom._ Nightkit had already worked out that the Night meant him, Nightkit. Great, right?

Since he was supposed to lead them to their doom, there was only one way to avoid, well, _leading_. All warriors had a fair chance of being picked to be the new deputy, when the old leader had died. He could do his best not to, uh, do his best, but he _did_ what to serve his Clan. Even with his fear of heights, SkyClan was everything to Nightkit.

And the only way to prevent any leading was to be a medicine cat.

Nightkit scrambled over the gap to the medicine den. "Ashwing? Ashwing?" he called. The medicine cat lifted his head from where he was dozing in the sunshine. Ashwing hadn't slept for a whole day, working feverishly to try and save his sister. Nightkit felt guilty disturbing him.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily. He sat up and shook himself. "Have you brought Silverkit back to life this time?"

Nightkit's guilt suddenly vanished. It must have shown, because Ashwing hurriedly apologised. "I'm sorry about that, Nightkit. Just wanted to lighten the mood a little. Now, why did you come me?" he lifted a forepaw and began to lick of the scattering of herb still on it.

"I want to become a medicine cat."

Ashwing barely glanced at him. "You sure?"

Nightkit remembered the disgusting time he had, trying to get Deathkit out of her pouch. _I wished I've never done that._ "I'm sure," he said firmly.

"Okay," Ashwing started on his pelt.

Nightkit blinked. "You're not going to test me?" he asked quizzically. "No reasons?"

Ashwing stopped twisting around, and turned to face him. His green eyes seemed to probe into Nightkit's soul. "I have no right to accept or refuse your offer. That lies with StarClan. But I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"When your a medicine cat, nothing matters more than what's in your heart."

"What?" Nightkit honestly didn't expect anything like that. "But aren't medicine cats just supposed to communicate with StarClan, and heal the sick and injured?"

"_Try _to heal the sick and injured," Ashwing reminded him. Nightkit winced. "But if you don't love what you do, if you don't find joy in healing, then you can have the best teacher in the world, and all the best herbs, but you'll never ever be a good medicine cat. If you become medicine cat, not because you love helping others, but for personal gain, or whatever other cause you could think of, then you'll never be a true medicine cat."

Ashwing turned away and began to groom again. "Now go play with the other kits, and give this medicine cat a well-earned rest."

Nightkit padded away. "See you later, Ashwing!"

"Bye."

As Nighkit tried to get up the courage to jump over the gap, he wondered just exactly how much did Ashwing know.

* * *

"Nightpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Nightpaw gulped, and tried to sound as enthusiastic as he should. He gulped." It is."

Ashwing tilted his head to the hole at the top of the caravan. "Then come forward." Nightpaw did. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so he may understand and heal his Clan in accordance of your will." He lowered his head. "Touch your nose to the Moonstone," he whispered.

Nightpaw walked forward. His nose touched the glowing stone; it was freezing. Unceremoniously, the medicine cats and their apprentices lay down and closed their eyes. He followed suit.

When he opened his eyes, he was still in the caravan. The sleeping forms of the other cats lay beside him. This wasn't the hunting grounds of StarClan, were they? He looked around wildly, hoping for some StarClan warrior to be there. No one. His heart sped up; had his warrior ancestors reject him because he wasn't a true medicine cat?

"No fear, little warrior," a deep voice said.

He spun around and almost had a heart attack. There was a badger. A badger. In the holy ground of the Clans. Okay. He was definitely dreaming.

He crouched into a defensive stance. "How are you?" He growled. "And how did you get here?"

The badger made a low rumbling sound, and Nightpaw realised it was… laughing? "One side inclining too much. Lose balance."

Nightpaw was so surprised he forgot to be aggressive and sat down on his haunches. "You can speak?"

"Yes," the badger rumbled. "Fox and rabbit. Other cat too. And eagle. Rabbit think only eat, eat, eat. Fox think kill, kill, kill."

"And then eagle? And what do you mean by other cats? And who are you? How did you learn to speak so many languages? How did you get past StarClan?"

The badger chuckled. "Many questions, little warrior."

"I'm not a warrior apprentice. I'm a medicine cat's."

The badger ignored him. "Come from StarClan. Tell cat prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"Not tell you, little warrior. You know. Tell death."

"Death? You mean Deathkit"

"I now go." The badger turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nightpaw called. She turned. "I know her." _I __thought. _"Can I pass on your message?"

"Tell her. No need to worry. The paws of StarClan will guide her. She is not alone."

"Is that all?"

"And for you, little warrior, I give advice. Chrysanthemum. It's poisonous, no?"

"I-I think so."

"Part you see is poison. What part you don't see? Poison, yes?"

"I dunno."

She shook her striped head. "No poison in root. No poison in part deep in dirt. So deep, no cat see. Never see the beauty of flower. Only hate, and blame for own mistake, eat poison flower."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes twinkled. "You know soon. I go now. Give message to Death."

"What's your name? Who do I tell her sent it?"

She/he paused. "No need you know." She/he rambled off, and the black and white pelt melted into starlight and shadows.

The other cats began to stir. As Barkpaw, the WindClan medicine cat apprentice blinked open her eyes, Nightpaw suddenly found himself back on the ground, yawning awake.

Barkpaw blinked at him blearily. "Hello," she yawned. Then her eyes glowed. "Did you see it?" she whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse.

"See what?"

"The dream!" she hissed. But she had no time to talk to him anymore. The elder medicine cats had woken up, and were discussing the dream, whatever it was, anxiously.

"Did you have it too?" Stormbriar, the ThunderClan medicine cat mewed, his voice strained. "I saw the Snakerocks, parched and covered with decaying snake bodies. And also-"

Shrewwhisker nodded his head, looking frightened. "The entire forest, covered in darkness. Entire trees were snapped, and dry. " His voice was as drawn as Stormbriar's was. ShadowClan was always famed for their ferocity and courage, even if fake and forced, so that was something.

Mossfang, from WindClan shuddered from the memory. "It was horrible! I heard wailing all over the moorland, like all the cats were letting out a dying yowl."

Rowanfall nodded his head. "RiverClan territory was suffering too. In the river, I saw fish floating, belly upwards. Everything was dead. There was no sign of life anywhere!"

Ashwing's face was pale. "What does this mean?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. "Why did StarClan give us such a horrible vision?"

"We're doomed!" A wail rose from Volepaw, the most dramatic of all three of the apprentices. "StarClan is warning us that the forest will be plagued with death! We're going to die! All of us!" His mentor, Rowanfall quickly shushed him.

Barkpaw leaped up, eyes wide and wild. "Is it true?" she asked. "Are we all doomed?"

Stormbriar shook his head. "Surely StarClan will stop it! StarClan will save us."

All the cats except Nightpaw nodded vigorously. Nightpaw didn't move. "What if they can't?" he asked softly.

Shrewwhisker's fur bristled instantly. "How dare you say that!" he spat. "We must have faith in StarClan. Without it, the Clans are nothing but a band of rouges!"

Mossfang growled in agreement. "StarClan is the single most powerful thing in this forest. If they can't stop it, no one can!"

Volepaw turned even whiter. "We're doomed!" he howled again. Rowanfall cuffed him behind the ears.

"No more of this nonsense, Volepaw. I forbid to say anything to anyone about this." He snapped.

"What Mossfang meant," Stormbraiar said mildly. "That StarClan does have the power to stop this. And they will. We don't have to worry."

In the silver moonlight, Ashwing suddenly looked older, more wilted. "We have no need to worry," he echoed. "I don't think we should tell anyone about this yet, except the leaders."

"Agreed." Mossfang said. All the other nodded so hard Nightpaw feared their heads would fall off.

The way back to their camps was quiet. For one thing, most of them were thinking about the dream they had just been given.

But Nightpaw was thinking about something else. _Why couldn't I see the dream?_

**Update: I have just noticed that I keep forgetting to put the lines that mark separate events. Sorry. I can't edit the previous ones anymore, because I'm an idiot and I deleted them. Note to self: Facepalm. I will remember to do it when I upload next time, which I think would be later today. At least in my region. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I have nothing to say, except thank Blueclaw of StormClan for being nice. Also, I still need Warrior names. Help, please? Leave reviews!**

"Deathkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Deathpaw. Your mentor will be Frostfang. I hope Frostfang will pass down all she know on to you." Ravenstar paused. "Frostfang, come forward."

The snow-white she cat stepped forward reluctantly.

"Frostfang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Robintail. You have shown yourself to be fearless and honourable. You will be the mentor of Deathpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Deathpaw."

Ravenstar nodded, and Deathpaw padded forward. Frostfang hesitated, and touched her nose to hers for the briefest of moments. Then she jerked away, like Deathpaw burned.

She wasn't going to show her it hurt.

She bowed her head and waited for the cheering to start. They were supposed to call out her new name, to congratulate her.

The tree was silent. You could practically hear the wind howling in WindClan.

"Well?" Ravenstar growled. "Cheer! You're dishonouring this apprentice." No one reacted to that. "You are disgracing the warrior code. We must respect every warrior."

Hesitantly, the cats began to yowl her name. "Deathpaw. Deathpaw."

It was supposed to be celebration. It sounded more like they were chastising her.

She pushed back the bitterness, and went over to Frostfang. "Well," she mewed. "What do we do now?"

Frostfang glared at her, and Deathpaw realized she had a special reason to hate her. Frostfang had been denmates with her mother, Creampelt, and even been made warriors together. "We'll go on hunting patrol, I suppose." she said stiffly. "You can hunt with Dewpaw and Icepaw, and learn from them."

"I thought _you _were supposed to mentor me?"

She shrugged. "So? I've got better things to do."

"But you're supposed to teach me, remember? That's what a mentor does." She felt a flash of annoyance for the she-cat.

"I'm supposed to be on border patrol." she mewed.

"Take me with you, then. Learning the territory."

"I don't think so." she looked down at Deathpaw. "Maybe you should stay here first. Learn to hunt from other apprentices. Maybe they could, un relate to you better." Not giving her anymore time to protest, she called out to two apprentices. "Dewpaw, Icepaw, come over here. Sandclaw, Leafpelt, can I borrow your apprentices?"

The two toms mumbled permission.

The two apprentices raced over. "What is it?" Dewpaw asked. Dewpaw was a blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, supposedly the best apprentice, at least at hunting.

"We were going to go hunting," Icepaw, a white tom (duh!) with a black muzzle mewed.

Frostfang pushed Deathpaw towards them. "Take her with you."

"What?" Icepaw yowled in dismay.

"We can't take her! She'll scare all the prey from here to Fourtrees." Dewpaw said, aghast.

"Then make sure she doesn't," Frostfang growled.

Dewpaw started to protest. "But-" Icepaw leaned over and muttered something into her ear. A devilish grin spread over Dewpaw's face. "Okay," she mewed. "We'll take her."

* * *

"Who do you think did this?"

"Maybe some of the other apprentices. You know how much they hate her. "

_What? _Deathpaw tried to roll over, but a stabbing pain in her side told her it wouldn't be good for her.

The leaves beneath her were cold, like they hadn't seen the sun in a while. She blinked open her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings. The room she was in had a closed top, and leaves formed nooks and crannies, stuffed to the brim with different herbs. She looked sideways. A little ways off, Dewpaw moaned and turned in her sleep. There was a large scratch on her flank. She looked up again, at the sunlight filtering throwing the green. She had to be in the medicine den.

"Oh good. You're awake." Ashwing's face loomed above her, eyes dark with concern. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

She felt terrible, and her head was hurting like StarClan. She forced herself to sit up, struggling onto her paws. She winced as her right paw touched the leaves. "I'm fine," she croaked. Even her voice sounded sick.

Nightpaw appeared on the edge of her vision. "No you're not."

"So, you do care." Deathpaw suddenly didn't feel so weak anymore. Anger bubbled up in her. "I was beginning to wonder, after you just upped and-" Her voice rose to the point of yowling.

"You killed my sister!" Nightpaw yelled back. "You should be lucky we didn't leave you to die, like my sister and your family! YOU KILLED SILVERKIT!"

"Nightpaw," Ashwing barked. "Enough. It's our job to heal. It's StarClan's job to judge."

Nightpaw turned. "I'll go check on the others."

"Who are they? I know Dewpaw's here."

"Icepaw. Apparently whatever harmed you also harmed him and Dewpaw, though admittedly not as harshly. Do you remember any of it?"

"No." she shut her eyes. "I remember them chasing me, when we were on hunting patrol," she ventured. "Frostfang told me to practice and learn from Dewpaw."

Nightpaw muttered from a corner, where he was pulling out the watermint. "She is a good hunter."

"Not really," Deathpaw said. "She kept yelling at me and chasing me around instead of prey. I think they caught me, in the end."

"And why should we believe you?" Nightpaw pulled out the purple flower. "Ashwing, is this the tansy?"

Ashwing sighed. "Nightpaw, that's the watermint. Tansy is yellow."

"Why'd you need so much? What you planning to cure? A badger?" Deathpaw sniggered.

Nightpaw gave her the evil eye and pulled out a yellow flower. "How about this one?"

"Coltsfoot. Useful if your pads are sore, but not when you've got a wound. Nightpaw, you better start learning your herbs."

Nightpaw sighed and sat down, defeated. "I just can't get them straight." He looked helplessly at all the yellow herbs on the shelf. "Which one is it?"

"I think it's the one on the left bottom corner, there." Deathpaw said helpfully. It smelled like the poultice on her wound, so she figured that must be it.

Ashwing gave her a look. "You're right. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Nightpaw pulled the tansy out and padded over to the other cats in the row. He rolled Dewpaw over. A hard move, because she was older than him, and bigger. "The wound doesn't seem too bad now. The cobweb not even soaked. She doesn't even need more tansy." He looked kinda cross, spending all that time finding it. He removed it with his paws in jerky movements, hesitantly putting his claws on the sticky, netlike substance. He reapplied a new layer on the wound, and sealed it with his paw.

Deathpaw watched him work. She wondered why he had become a medicine cat, if he didn't like it at all. StarClan, he seemed more comfortable leaping across platforms than healing.

Why should she care? He wasn't her friend anyway. Why should she care about _any _of them?

* * *

Deathpaw tucked her paws underneath her and curled her tail around herself. The night sky was peppered with stars, or the souls of her spirit ancestors. Sometimes, she liked to think her family was up there, watching over her. _Probably not._

She shook her head clear of any bitter thoughts. What's past was past. It didn't matter anymore.

"Deathpaw."

She rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for another yelling match with _Nightpaw_. "Go away."

"I know you hate me, and I not totally obsessed with you either." He climbed onto the tree branch, next to her. "But-"

"Then why do you keep following me?" She leaped over to another, higher branch. She hoped Nightpaw wouldn't follow, but that cat was a stubborn mouse-brain.

He scrambled awkwardly over, his paws almost missing the branch. "I have a message. From StarClan."

"So what? You're the medicine cat." She tried to edge away from him. She didn't want to be so close to a traitor.

"No. It's for you."

"Oh, I can't wait yelled at by dead cats. Was it my mother, or your sister, this time?"

He glared at her, green eyes dark. "Very funny. Leave Silverkit out of this." He took a deep breath. "It came from a badger."

"A badger?" Deathpaw smiled. She couldn't help it. "Is this a joke?"

"No, it's not." He snapped, deadly serious.

"First, you were hallucinating. Second, you're the one who should be under medicine cat care, because you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy. There was a badger, I swear by StarClan."

She considered it. For one thing, he wasn't frothing in the mouth, or trying to fly, so she supposed he wasn't crazy. Cats generally don't swear by StarClan for a prank, so she figured he was serious. "Okay," she mewed. "What's the message?"

"The badger said to tell you there's no need to worry. The paws of StarClan will guide you, and you're not alone."

"I'm not alone?" she snorted. "Because that makes sense. My family isn't dead, and-"

She glowered at him, but forged ahead. "One of the only two cats who took the time to know me, and not judge me for how I look, and how I was born, did not just accuses me of killing his sister, and reports back to his mother, who just so happens to be the other one!" She took a deep breath, and snarled. "Oh yeah, I'm so not alone."

"You did kill my sister, and your family! You did!"

"Why would I want to kill your sister?" The question, meant to be a yowl, came out cold and mocking.

"Because she picked on you." He said with absolute conviction.

She laughed mirthlessly. "If I killed everybody who picked on me, this whole Clan would be dead. Dewpaw and Icepaw wouldn't even be alive." She leaped off the branch and landed in front of the medicine den, where Ashwing was dozing. "Now leave me alone." She leaped from branch to branch, until she landed on the forest floor.

Nightpaw, being the world's most stubborn cat, followed, of course.

"You've got your message through, now leave me alone! Since you hate me so much!" She spun around and faced him, her eyes stinging. "I didn't kill your sister, okay? Now, please go! Leave me alone!"

She turned and ran, and this time she didn't care who saw her cry.

* * *

**AN: So, you've made it to the end. what do ya think? Tell me in the reviews, please. **


	6. Special Note

**Author's Note: This is technically not permitted, but who cares? **  
**Anyways, I've decided to delete all the chapters and rewrite it all. This is one of my bad habits, aside from extremely short chapters, also extremely keen on rewriting. Yeah. Sorry. **

**The new story should be up soon, and when it is I'll delete the old version. It's almost the same, but I decided Nightpelt went wonky, Deathpaw OOC and just about any thing that could go wrong in a story. **

**Erin Snow**


End file.
